Second Chances: Silver, Shadow and Sunshine
by jtbwriter
Summary: 25 years ago, Rick and Laurie Simon found each other again. As they celebrate their life together, two enemies of the past threaten their happiness and safety. Now more then ever they lean on their family and friends. Thanks to MB for your constant suppo
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Silver, Shadows and Sunshine

25 years ago, Rick and Laurie Simon found each other again. As they prepare to celebrate their life together, two old enemies of the past threaten their happiness and safety. Now more then ever they lean on their family and friends to make it through their darkest time.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and the characters from Dark Shadows are owned by Dan Curtis Productions and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

_"Will the defendant please rise."_

_A smug-faced James Archer stood next to his attorney, then Judge Lopez looked at him for a long moment, before speaking in a terse voice._

_"The court finds more then enough evidence to bind James Arthur Archer over to trial for the charges against him. Furthermore, I am dismayed by both the lack of remorse or realization that the defendant has done anything wrong, despite the overwhelming proof of his criminal acts._

_I hereby order Mr. Archer into the custody of the county jail on a no-bail status, pending a trial date to be set within 30 days. I charge you, Mr. Jacobs", the attorney looked embarrassed, "with making certain your client does not attempt to contact, harass, intimidate or otherwise threaten Mrs. Simon or her family, otherwise he will face contempt charges on top of everything else."_

_At that Archer turned his head and stared at Laurie, then his attorney forcibly jerked his arm, making him turn back to the judge._

_Sternly the Judge said, "Take him out of here, now!" As the bailiff went and took the former booksellers' arm and started to escort him out, Archer wheeled around and lunged toward his former protégé, yelling "It's not over, Laurie!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on, Rick, hold still, you'd think you were getting married again." A.J. Simon said, exasperated. After 10 minutes of struggling, he still couldn't fasten his brother's cummerbund.

"If it weren't for the fact that I want to surprise Laurie for her birthday…." Rick Simon grumbled, then caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Balding, more gray hair then dark in his mustache now….he turned as his younger brother finally fixed the last hook.

"Don't worry, Rick, you still look like her brave knight." A.J. smiled at him in the glass, then a familiar voice echoed his words.

"Oh, he does."

Startled, both men turned to see Laurie Simon, her blue and silver dress swirling around her ankles, as she stood in the doorway of A.J.'s guest room.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'll be ready in a minute." Rick hoped that she hadn't heard A.J.'s "married" statement. With his wife thinking the "Retirement Dinner" was the only reason they were dressed up, the surprise party for her birthday was one of the few secrets he'd managed to keep in their marriage.

"Whoa, sis, you look great." A.J. whistled, as Rick grabbed his jacket. Laurie bowed, then came over and straightened her brother-in-law's tie, then helped her husband with his.

"Messy guys, what have you two been up to. Not arm-wrestling again?" she teased, then giggled as Rick leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Nope, just waiting for the prettiest author in the family." He grinned, then put his arms around her as she suddenly trembled.

"Laurie?"

"Just hold me, Rick. So cold all of a sudden." She said, as he embraced her and stroked her hair.

"Better, darlin'?" he asked, worried. She hadn't had a premonition or vision in months, but ….

"Want me to call Rudy?" A.J.'s expression mirrored his.

"No, I'm all right, just a shiver." Laurie told them, raising her eyes and seeing their concern.

"I love you two so much….don't mind me, I'm emotional about you guys retiring anyway." She managed a smile as she hugged both brothers.

"Just think of it as our extended vacation, angel. A.J. and I are still going to run around together, only it's going to be for fun." Rick tried to make light of their decision to close the agency.

"Yeah, sis. More time to come and play "Range Rider", too." A. J. matched his tone, meeting Rick's glance over her head.

"Well, in that case." Laurie reached over and kissed Rick, then squealed with laughter as he picked her up and whirled her around the room.

"All right, you three, time to go." Cecelia interrupted the impromptu dance, an amused look on her face.

"Yes, Mom." The three Simon's chorused.

As they got ready to leave, A.J. made a quiet phone call, then escorted Linda to their car, where Rick finished belting Melly and Robin into their car seats.

"That's a good uncle." Linda laughed, then Ricky spoke from the rear of the car. "Uncle Rick, when did you stop riding a motorcycle?"

Startled, Rick nearly hit his head as he raised up from playing with Melly. "How did you know I rode a chopper?"

"I saw a picture of you with Dad when he was in high school, you looked so cool!" his nephew said enthusiastically.

"Uh, well, when I came back from Vietnam, I kind of gave it up, made your Grandma nervous." Rick explained, deciding to give his namesake the edited reason.

"Plus your Uncle and I were going to Florida, so he traded it in for his old truck, lot more practical." A.J. added, grinning at his brother's discomfort.

"Everybody ready?" Cecelia paused in the driveway, then Rick opened the door of his rented truck and helped her up. Laurie climbed in the other side, then smiled at her mother-in-law.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Rick, Robin and Ian are bringing their camera, so we can get some nice pictures with everyone. Did Ron say who's all coming?"

"No, darlin'. I imagine he wasn't sure." Rick tried not to snicker. She was going to be soooo surprised.

As the two cars made their way downtown, Rick noticed Laurie kept sneaking glances at him, then Cecelia called her on it. "Honey, is something wrong? You seem a little preoccupied." Laurie blushed, then put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I just feel a little nostalgic today, with Rick and A.J. retiring. I'm happy my favorite men will be around more."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I've wanted to do more around the place and help the Chief out at the Center. Now I can." Rick leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh, I really am going to like this." Laurie giggled, then put her head contentedly against his shoulder.

Cecilia looked at her older son and daughter-in-law, smiling at the picture they made together. _What more could a mother want, seeing her children happy and her grandchildren growing, _she thought.

As they pulled up to the Heritage Hotel, the valet came and assisted the Simon women out, then Rick handed over his keys as A.J. pulled up right behind them. As they came to the main entrance, the guys snickered at the discreet way Robin had helped the ruse along, posting a small sign "Simon & Simon Retirement Dinner" with a directional arrow.

"Darling, that's kind of a small sign, I hope everyone can find the room when they come." Laurie told Rick, who tried not to laugh.

"Sweetheart, that's okay, if it's just family, it'll be as special. Besides, it's filet mignon." He managed with a straight face.

"Oh good, I love how they do it here." She grinned, then Linda caught her eye.

"Sis, I have to pin something, can you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, honey, I have extra safety pins, just in case." Laurie replied, as Cecilia said "Go on, girls. I'll take the children inside."

As the two women vanished into the powder room, Rick nearly choked laughing, then he and the others rushed into one of the small banquet rooms.

Giving his son Robbie the high sign, Rick stationed himself at the door as the crowd of family and friends started to buzz. Robbie stood up, then announced, "Mom's going to be here in a minute, so when Pop signals us, let's hit it."

A few minutes later, Laurie and Linda came to the doorway of the room, happy to see their husbands waiting there for them. Laurie noticed the lights had been dimmed, then glanced at Rick.

"Darling, are they going to announce you and A.J.?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Here, take my arm." He offered, then stepped into the room.

At once the whole place lit up, then a very loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" ensued.

Startled, Laurie looked at Rick, then at a laughing Linda and A.J..

"Rick? Oh you stinker!" she joyfully exclaimed, suddenly realizing the surprise. Just as quickly Rick picked her up in his arms and waltzed her around the room as everyone sang and applauded.

"Oh darling, I love you!" she beamed, then kissed her husband as he finally stopped at their table. Instantly

Robbie and Robin, then their spouses and children mobbed her. When she had greeted them all, Rick embraced Laurie, saying, "Happy Birthday, Angel. I love you too." then pulled out her chair and seated her.

As Temple Brown spoke in welcoming everyone, Rick saw how overwhelmed his wife was by the large gathering of family and friends. who had come to celebrate her birthday.

"Rick, how did you guys do this?" Laurie asked, as she bounced a happy Melly on her knee.

"Just asked all our friends and anyone who might kinda like you, princess." He kissed her neck and made her laugh.

"Well, then I guess a few people kinda also like good steak!" she giggled.

As dinner was served, Rick became nervous when he thought about his present to Laurie. He had asked Chief Joseph about a Navajo dress that Laurie's Great-Great Aunt Rainbird had worn, and the elder had been able to find a picture of it. Seizing on the idea, Rick had a softer, thinner leather version made with turquoise and opal beading, with a pair of matching moccasins. Now he wondered if she'd like it, maybe he should have just gotten her a pendant to go with her new watch.

"Rick, do you want some horseradish?"

He came out of his thoughts to see his wife's eyes on him, the dish of condiment in her hand.

"Uh, just a little, sweetheart." He managed, then waited until she put the spoon down before leaning over and kissing her.

"MMmm, I think I'll have a little too." Laurie smiled, then Rick chuckled and spooned some horseradish on to her plate, then she put her lips to his.

"Okay, guys, save it for later." A.J. needled, breaking them up.

As dinner was cleared away, a large chocolate and lemon cake was wheeled in, with five tiers of candles.

"Oh, Robin, it's beautiful, honey!" Laurie misted up at her daughter's creation, then she stood up and flung her arms around the young chef.

"Happy Birthday, Mama. I wanted to give you the best and prettiest cake!" Robin sniffed. "It almost fell in the oven, I hope it came out okay."

"Sweet, anything our little girl makes is delicious." Laurie dropped a kiss on her cheek, then moved over so Rick could hug her.

"Go ahead, Mama, make a wish." Robbie urged, then she pulled Rick up beside her.

"I want to make a wish for both of us, darling." Laurie said, then the two of them took a deep breath and blew all the candles out, Rick catching the last one with one small puff.

"Grammy, you get your wish!" Ceci told her excitedly, jumping up and down, then Laurie hugged her. "I already did, honey."

As cake was passed out, Oscar Goldman stood and raised his glass.

"I want to propose a toast to Laurie. The light of all our life's and the daughter who has brought so much joy to all of us." He offered, then glasses clinked as Laurie hugged his neck. "Thanks Dad, for looking after us and making me so happy."

On the heels of her words, a grinning Steve Austin and out of breath Rudy Wells dashed into the room. "Sorry we're late, we just flew in and caught a bad head wind." Steve joked, as Laurie squealed and jumped into his arms.

"And boy, are his arms tired." Quipped Rudy, earning groans and a hug from the birthday girl.

"Never mind the jokes, come have some dinner, I'm sure there's a steak or two left." She laughed.

As everyone ate their dessert, several presents were passed to the front table, and Laurie became very teary-eyed. "You guys, this party was present enough!" she gulped. A small voice contradicted her.

"No, Grandma, Daddy says you earned it." Andy handed her an ornate envelope then threw his arms around her neck. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Andy. You help make everyday my birthday." She embraced her grandson, then perched him on her lap as she slit open the envelope.

Rick and Cecelia stood in back of Laurie as she looked at the card, then beamed up at them.

"Rick, this is so wonderful, a portrait sitting of our family, including four different groupings. Not just us, but we can have everyone…oh thank you!" she sniffed, then hugged each of the gift givers.

"Here, darlin', here's one more." Rick pulled her onto his lap, then placed a large box in front of her.

"Love, you don't have to give me anything else, this whole night has been a present." She nuzzled his neck, and he returned her kisses.

"Come on, princess, open your present." He urged, .grinning as she undid the ribbons, then opened the tissue.

"Rick, oh….." Laurie's voice caught, as she stared at the beautiful outfit, the blue-green turquoise and opals reflecting off one another as she held it up in trembling hands.

"Happy Birthday, my sweetheart." Rick whispered, then saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Rick, I never thought, is this Rainbird's dress, from her picture?"

"Yes, Laurie, oh angel, don't cry, please…" He leaned forward and kissed the tears off her cheeks.

"Darling, I'm all right, this is just the most beautiful thing, other then you and the children…" Laurie told him, kissing him back, "that I have ever seen.". "And you, Chief." She blew a kiss to him as he watched, a satisfied look on his face.

Letting out a deep breath, Rick laughed, "Sweetheart, you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever known. I'm glad you like your dress, now I want the pleasure of the first dance."

"You may have that, and more…" Laurie giggled, then let A.J. pull her up.

"Linny and I'll follow you out, sis, I get a turn around the floor too!" he smirked.

Soon the whole floor was full as everyone danced, including a very excited Melly.

"Here, A.J., time for Daddy's girl to dance with her father." Laurie handed her niece over, then let Rick lead her back to their table.

He knew he'd picked the right gift as he saw her open the dress box and look at her present once more. "Sweetheart, it's not going anywhere but home with us." Rick teased, then caught her hand to his lips.

"I love the sound of that, Rick. Home." She sighed, then tried not to follow it with a yawn.

"My birthday girl is tired, huh?" Rick chuckled, then found himself yawning too.

"Now look what you started, guess we'll just have to stay the night." He pretended to grouse, then laughed at Oscar's shaking his finger at them. "You'd better, I don't want someone half-asleep driving my daughter."

"Oh Dad, that's too funny, wait a minute, we're staying here?" Laurie was surprised as she watched Robbie and Robin pack up her presents and add a small overnight case to them.

"Surprise, Mama. This is from Ian and I and Robbie and Ramona. And don't worry about the animals, Rob is going over to the house after his shift." Robin explained.

"Well, I need to thank you children." Laurie hugged each of them, then giggled delightedly as Rick scooped her up in his arms, calling out, "Party's over, thanks for coming."

Laughing, her family and friends waved as he carried her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, is that the last of the files?" A.J. pulled out a check list, then ticked off box after box as the movers carried them past.

"Should be, A.J.. I'm glad we only had the last two years here, hate to see what this would've been like otherwise!" Rick stood watching as slowly their office space emptied.

This was it, he and A.J. were closing their Phoenix office once and for all. Almost 24 years ago they had rented a one room office, now their two room plus kitchenette space was being stripped of all their stuff.

Unconsciously he sighed. Yes, he and A.J. were going to still do a few "special assignments" out of the tiny office at A.J.'s condo. Ron and Abby Johnson had also offered use of a small suite in the building where Abby had her business.

But it wasn't the same. Maybe he should have listened to Laurie when she tried to dissuade the brothers from letting their office go, but, nah, this was the right thing to do.

Just then the sound of footsteps sounded in the hallway, and the same movers who had just carried the contents of their business downstairs brought it all back up again.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here, this is supposed to all be in the moving van!" A.J. barked, the strain of moving starting to get to him.

"These guys said we had to bring it all back." The foreman told him, then Ron Johnson and Sheriff Gamez came into the room.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Rick said, puzzled, then Ron jerked his head and he quickly paid off the men, then shut the door.

"Sorry we couldn't call first, Rick, but there wasn't time." He quietly replied. A.J. looked at his brother, then at their friends. "What happened, Ron. Are the girls all right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, both Laurie and Linda are safe, but we have to hit your files for some answers, James Archer has escaped from the State Hospital." The chief of police answered, then Rick's face turned red. "What? He's supposed to be in prison for 20 years, how did he get moved to the psych ward?"

Rob spoke up. "He went there for an evaluation and managed to con his way onto an out-patient treatment program. He went for an appointment yesterday and never showed up. They can't tell us which doctor let him get away with an unsupervised appointment, but he's nowhere to be found."

A.J. sat heavily in his chair. "This is a nightmare. That mad man's bound to come after Laurie, what are the prison officials going to do about this!"

"They've issued an APB out on him, and they've given us some updated pictures of him from last week. Apparently he's tried to change his appearance by dying his hair brown and growing a mustache. We're trying to see who visited him in the last year." Rick shook his head as Ron added," I want you and A.J. to go through your files, Rick, see if you can get a few of the addresses he might hide out in."

"What about Laurie and the kids….oh God, where are they?" Rick blanched, then was visibly relieved as his brother reminded him "They're all over at the photographers, Rick. Calm down!"

"The one in Chandler, oh, okay. That's right." Rick sighed as he remembered Laurie had picked up Robbie as his car was in the shop. Rick was meeting them at the studio then going to their son's house afterwards.

"Rick, why don't you call the studio and tell Robbie to take everyone back to A.J.'s, you can meet them there." Rob suggested. Rick nodded.

"That's a good idea, let me find the number." He rifled through his wallet, then came up with the card for the portrait artist who had done work for them before.

As he dialed up the studio, Rob and A.J. went to the box containing the files on Archer and started looking for clues to the former businessman's whereabouts.

After several rings, a female voice answered. "Studio Arts"

"This is Rick Simon, is my family there?" he responded, then smiled as the girl started to giggle.

"Yes Mr. Simon, we have quite a houseful right now, your son and daughter, their children, and your mother and wife. Did you need to speak to one of them?"

Rick smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, if you could ask my son to come to the phone, it's important."

Waiting, he glanced over at his brother, and was rewarded with a reassuring look. Just then Robbie came on the phone. "Pop, hi! What's up, are you on your way?"

"No, not yet, son. Listen, as soon as the photographer's done, if I'm not there, can you get everyone to your Uncle's house, we have a problem." Rick explained, then told him about James Archer's escape.

"Pop, I don't believe it." Rick's anger grew as he heard a weary disbelief in Robbie's voice, his son was too young to get used to beaurecratic screwups.

"It'll be okay, Robbie, we at least have a warning and your mother isn't by herself." He reassured him.

"I know, Pop. And I'll keep an eye out on things here, we have two more pictures then we'll can just come back for the big group shot Saturday." His son answered.

"I can depend on you, son. Now you go ahead, if I don't make it, I'll see you at A.J.'s." Rick reminded him, then said good bye and hung up.

Abruptly A.J. held up a thick file. "Rick, here's the Archer file, he had three known residences at the time of trial, I'm thinking he might be at the one outside of Glendale."

"Let's go there first, I want to head him off before he even thinks about hurting my girl." Rick vowed, only for Ron to snatch the file from his hand.

"Oh no you don't, Rick. Your duty is to Laurie and your family, you too, A.J.. I'm going to have each and everyone of these addresses checked out. If .." Ron pointed his finger at his mutinous friend, "we run into any roadblocks, then you guys can help, understand?"

Rick started to protest, then his brother stopped him, a chagrined look on his face.

"He's right, you know. Laurie is in better hands with one of us then if we're out looking for that creep." He reminded him.

Rick swallowed his pride. "Ah, hell, all right. But if your department doesn't find him, I'll hunt him down myself."

"Deal." Ron shook his hand, then the four men split up.

As Rick left his brother with plans to meet later, he decided to swing by the portrait studio first. Parking behind the business, he strode whistling to the front entrance.

"Hi, I'm Rick Simon, is my family still here?" he said, not recognizing the woman at the receptionist's desk.

"No, Mr. Simon, you just missed them, I believe they were on their way to your home." She said politely. A funny smile was on her face, and Rick could have sworn he'd seen someplace else….Her eyes were so familiar.

"Oh, well, thank you for your time." He said, then turned and walked out the door.

As he climbed into his truck, he decided to head to A.J.'s, then take Laurie home. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he didn't notice a dark van leaving from the other side. Rick was looking for cross traffic as he happened to glance over and see a familiar jeep on the far end of the parking lot.

Laurie's jeep. Why was it there instead of bearing his wife to …..

"No!" Rick yelled aloud, furious at himself. That woman, she'd lied, saying his family was heading to his home.

Wheeling his truck around, he screeched back into the parking lot, then vaulted out and rushed to the back door, hoping it was unlocked. As he ran in, he nearly stumbled over a tied up woman, her eyes fearful.

"Miss, what happened?" he asked, freeing her from her bonds.

"Mr. Simon, a man and… a woman, she's upfront, said she'd kill me if I made a sound." She whispered.

"Run out that door and call the police, tell them to send Chief Johnson, hurry!" he ordered, then watched the receptionist run out the back.

Fearful at what he would find, Rick opened the door to the main studio, then heard a thumping noise.

"Robbie!" he called, then heard his son and mother's voices. "Pop! Hurry!" "Rick?"

"Where are you?" Rick pulled his gun, then realized his son's voice was coming from a room down the hall way. He saw a chair stuck under the doorknob and quickly went to pull it away. Instantly the door flew open, revealing his son and mother inside, struggling against the ropes holding them together.

"Thank God you heard us, Rick." Cecilia gasped, as Rick untied them and helped them out of the storage room.

"Are you all right, Mom, Robbie?" Rick asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, Pop, I'm sorry, that woman and Archer took Mom." His son rubbed his wrists as Rick frowned.

"Woman, what did she look like?"

"Mousy brown hair, glasses… but it's a disguise, I think it's Cheryl Minor. She's Archer's accomplice." Robbie answered, then saw the shock on his father's face.

"She's supposed to be in prison…..damn!" Rick raged, then Cecilia put a trembling hand on his.

"Rick, we've got to find her, he's insane. He was waiting for me when I came out of the rest room, he put a gun to my head and made Laurie go with him. He drugged her with something, then that woman was the one who made us get in here and tied us up."

"We'll find her, Mom. Wait a minute…." His ears pricked up as he heard a series of sirens, then A.J. and Ron Johnson's voices calling their names.

Minutes later the scene was secured and the woman Rick had rescued gave a description of Laurie's kidnappers so an updated APB could be released.

"Son, take your grandmother home, I want you to make sure everyone's accounted for and stays put until we find your mother." Rick told him, then saw the anguish in Robbie's eyes.

"Pop, it's my fault. I should have remembered that Cheryl, I didn't like her as a kid, always belittling Mom and all. When Mom and I came in to see where Grandma was, that's when I saw Archer had Grandma at gun point. Mom hit him and kicked the gun away, but that Cheryl knocked me down and threatened to shoot me so Mom would surrender. Archer drugged her and carried her away while that woman locked us in the closet."

"Robbie, no." Rick hugged him, knowing how upset his boy was. "She fooled me too. I came in to see if you guys were done and I didn't recognize her. She told me you had already left, but if she hadn't slipped and said you were all headed to my home, I would have driven to the condo instead of coming back here."

"Rick come here, quick!" A.J. came to the back door of the studio. Rick followed him to Ron's cruiser.

As he came to the driver's side door, Rick saw the police monitor. It displayed a van on the side of the highway, door ajar, then a woman tumbling to the ground.

"Ron, we have to get there, she must know where Laurie's been taken!" Rick told him anxiously, then breathed a sigh of relief as the chief nodded.

As Rick herded his son and mother toward their car, he saw a rolled up bag on the ground near Laurie's Jeep. When he bent down to look at it, he found a note that turned him cold.

_She's mine now, she has no need of these. _Inside was his wife's anniversary ring and the "renewal rings" they had both exchanged. And her watch.

Rick felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach, and he fell to his knees in despair. His Laurie, in the hands of that monster who frightened and hurt her. And he couldn't protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick, Rick…..come on, listen to me, we're going to find Laurie, come on."

A.J.'s voice brought him back, and he gratefully let him pull him to his feet.

He found his voice, adrenaline and anger driving him. "Let's go."

While Rick drove, A.J. called Oscar and Rudy, then Steve Austin on his transmitter. All of them immediately agreed to meet at A.J.'s.

Suddenly they saw Chief Johnson's car screech to a halt on the shoulder of the freeway, then he beckoned them over. Pulling over, Rick and A.J. jumped out, then stopped just shy of the body of a woman, surrounded by a growing pool of blood. A sheriff knelt next to her, trying to stop the bleeding, while another stood by, having run a traffic break to protect the scene.

"It's her, I think, Rick." Ron said tersely. As they stopped next to the woman, a gasp came from the wounded convict.

"Easy, …uh Cheryl." Rick strove to remain calm as he saw her try to speak. The woman was supposed to be in prison for trying to kidnap his wife and holding his brother hostage years ago.

"He's ……crazy. "she choked, then looked up at him. "He says he's taking her home."

"Home? Whose home, did he say?" Rick hoped against hope Archer had been talked into taking Laurie back to the ranch.

"Don't know. I think….something about Kasey." She coughed, then a paramedic came up and started to treat her.

"Ron, does it ring a bell, any of those addresses you were checking out?" Rick spoke quietly, then his spirits rose as his friend nodded.

"He grew up in Phoenix, mustn't be too hard to find which house he lived in. He had 2 homes in his name besides that place he holed up in before."

"Chief Johnson?" The paramedic stood up, a dour look on his face. "Yes?" Ron turned.

"She's in very bad shape, so much blood loss, we'll try to keep her going, just so you know." the medic said quietly.

Ron bit back a cuss word as Rick just shook his head, then the three men went back to Cheryl Minor's side as another paramedic readied her for transport.

"Simon…." Cheryl's voice was faint, so Rick leaned over to hear her. At once he had to know.

"Cheryl, why did you help Archer? Didn't you know he was crazy?"

A thin smile appeared on her face. "No, I thought he was weird, but, like Willowby, he had money. Never saw it coming though. He was supposed to …." She coughed again, then held up a hand as the firemen came to put her in the ambulance. "Wait…..he was supposed to take me to Las Vegas, said I could get lost there. 'Stead he pulls over then jerks out a gun. Says, "You hurt Laurie's son, she'll never forgive you for that…..or me. So…." Then he shot me. What an idiot." She laughed wearily, then closed her eyes as the firemen carried her away.

"God, no….." Rick's face was the color of paper, then he took a deep breath.

"Ron, let's get going, we have to find her before he goes off again."

The chief of police nodded, then got back into his vehicle and led the way back on to the freeway.

When Rick pulled into A.J. 's complex several hours later, there were several reporters around the entrance, and only the presence of a police cruiser stopped Rick's truck from being held up. As he and A.J. got out of the truck, Steve Austin opened the garage door and they went in, then Sheriff Rob and Ron came in the front door.

Rick's head ached, and only the sight of his mother holding a worn out Ceci kept him from breaking down.

"Son, any news?" she quietly asked, then let out a long breath as he wearily shook his head.

"No Mom, he's not at any of his places. Steve?" he looked up at their friend, who had been comforting Robin.

"I feel like she's not that far away, pal, but she's not responding, I'm afraid she's unconscious. As soon as she comes to, she'll contact us." He replied, then Robin hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Steve, I don't know how we'd manage without you."

Steve cleared his throat. "I'll always be there for you, honey."

Rick smiled at the big man, then opened his arms and embraced his daughter. "It's going to be all right, Birdie, we'll find Mom.."

"I know, Pop." She sniffed, then laughed as her son toddled over to her. "Granpa uppie."

"There's Petey." Rick felt a little better as he picked up the child and bounced him on his knee.

At once he had a surge of warmth go thru him, then he felt Laurie, as if she was there with him.

Startled, he put Petey down, concentrating on her presence. "Laurie, sweetheart, where are you?"

Suddenly he heard her voice, faintly in his thoughts. "Rick! Please hurry, find me, please."

"Darlin', hold on!" he "called" to her, "Can you see where you are?"

"Old house, smells so nasty, Rick, I feel sick, please come……" she "answered' then faded away.

"Rick?" He looked up to see Rudy Wells, a concerned look on the doctor's face.

"Rudy, she's alive! Laurie's alive, she feels sick and was very faint, but she was there. My poor sweetheart." He replied, then nearly lost it as his friend squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank God you heard Missy, now we know she's not that far away. Steve…..can you sense her?" Rudy looked over at the former colonel, who actually smiled.

"She's barely awake, but she's in an old place…." He started, then Rick finished, "an old house, that smells nasty, she feels sick from it."

"Good, that's good, we need to look for her in an older section of town, maybe?" Rudy paced, then Ron spoke up, having heard the last part of the conversation.

"We know what Archer's latest fixation on Laurie is about, guys. And it fits with what his note said."

"What?" Rick whirled around, then saw the pained look on the policeman's face.

"Laurie's Great Grandmother wrote about a man named Barnabas Collins, who was rumored to be a vampire. Somehow Archer got a hold of some of Kasey's notes, and wants to know the whole story, he thinks Laurie knows it. He told his psychiatrist that if he and Laurie were married, she'd tell him all the stories that no one has heard. And.." Ron took a deep breath, "he wants what Rick has had all these years, to be her husband in every way. He wants to be Kasey's husband."

"God, no." A.J. covered his face with his hands as the meaning sank in. A sob burst forth from Cecilia, and instantly Robbie went to comfort her.

Rick felt like breaking something, then an idea came to him. Trying to keep his voice level, he asked, "Ron, can we check the property records for this area, for a property that may have been purchased recently by one of Archers' investments or maybe even his _wife_?"

A gleam appeared in Ron's eyes. "He didn't' take her home, he's recreating Kasey's home, that's why it's an old house!" he almost yelled, then simmered down when Cecilia added, "That would explain his thinking he could get her to tell him the "real" story of things!"

"Well, that's not going to happen." Oscar's voice broke in, and Rick turned to see the older man standing in the doorway. The look on his face did not bode well for his wife's abductor.

"I just got off the phone with Laurie's cousin Carolyn, Barnabas is already on his way here. He's pretty upset, and angry enough to want to take Archer on himself. I have an idea of how to rescue Laurie by giving that madman what he wants…the "true" story."

Rick actually felt like grinning, but settled for a hug from his father-in-law. "I always knew you had a tricky mind, Oscar, thanks!"

While they started looking through real estate records, the object of their search came to in a dark, musty smelling room.

As Laurie managed to open her eyes, she saw an old-fashioned dresser, then turned her head and saw she was on a four-poster bed, dusty and hung with cobwebs.

"This is a nightmare, nothing but a nightmare." She thought, then tried to sit up.

"Oh…..", she gasped, fear gripping her insides. Her wrists and ankles were bound with tape, and her shoes were missing. And…her rings, her anniversary and renewal rings…were gone. Only her wedding and engagement rings were still on her hand, probably because her fingers were swollen.

Slowly Laurie managed to turn and push herself upright.

She remembered waking up, smelling something bad and feeling sick. Rick's voice came to her, and Steve's. She had to get out of here, something horrible was going to happen if she didn't.

Glancing around for something to free herself with, she saw something move, then let out a scream as a spider slowly dropped from the hangings of the bed.

"Laurie, good. You're awake."

Looking toward the direction the voice had come from, she let out a sob. Older, hair was dyed and he had a mustache, but there was no mistaking the man she had feared would come after her and her family again. James Archer stood in the doorway.

"James…there's a spider. Please…." She hated begging, but she was afraid of spiders.

"Oh, dear, please don't worry." He came toward the bed, then in one motion knocked the spider to the floor then squished it under his foot.

"There, Laurie. You're safe, just as I promised." He beamed at her, then sat down next to her.

"James, why? I don't want to be with you, why did you take me?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Laurie, you don't understand, do you? We're meant to be together. I want to know all the stories your Grandmother left for you, see. I know about the unwritten ones." He smiled, then his eyes darkened.

"You left me in that place to rot, didn't you? You wanted me out of your life, but I'm here and you're never going to leave me again, do you hear me?" Archer raised his voice, then Laurie stared at him and spoke forcefully.

"You don't own me, James. I want you to untie me, and let me go."

The older man shook his head, still smiling, then suddenly reached over and slapped her. Laurie cried out in pain, unable to defend herself as he grabbed her hair, yanking her towards him. "Laurie, you ungrateful girl. You don't understand, do you, do you!" he raised his voice in fury. "I created you, and if you don't do what I say, you'll never see your family again. I took you from them, I can just as easily steal your daughter or son, or grandchildren! Maybe I'll kill Rick, he's at fault for all this!"

"No, James, don't….he's my life, the one I love…no!" Laurie screamed as Archer slugged her in the face, driving her head back with the force of the blow.

"I'm going to be the only man in your life, I want everything he had with you!" he raged.

Taking a deep breath, Laurie managed to look Archer in the eye.

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't hit me or threaten me like this. I cared about you, James, but I won't if you hurt me like this." She didn't know if she'd gone too far, but something Laurie said made him draw back, an almost penitent look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Laurie. You make me so upset, though. Maybe after you have something to drink and rest awhile, you'll tell me one of your stories. Please understand…." Archer put a hand to her face and she managed not to back away. Taking out a handkerchief, he dabbed at the blood on her cut lip and cheek.

"You are going to be my Kasey, and I'm your Gene. We're meant to be together, and you're never going to leave me again, okay?"

Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat, Laurie replied, "I won't leave if you don't hurt me or my family. Now could I have some water?"

"Of course, my dear." Archer was at once the good friend, turning and fetching a glass of water from a table in the rear of the room.

"James, did you bring my purse, I had it at the time you….came." Laurie realized there was a way to let Rick know where she was.

"No, I'm sorry. Is there something you need?" the man frowned, then paled at her next statement.

"Yes, my heart medicine. I have to take it everyday, otherwise I'll start having trouble breathing." She answered, putting a frantic tone in her voice.

"Why, why do you have to take medicine?" His voice mirrored her own "anxiety".

"James, I have a heart condition, I had a heart attack a couple of years ago. Please, you need to get my medication for me, I won't be able to tell any stories if I can't breathe?" Laurie quavered.

"All right, all right! What's it called and where do I get it?" Archer asked, upset that he was going to lose what he'd been wanting.

"It's a special medication by Dr. Rudy Wells, you remember my doctor?" Laurie gave him a cautious smile when he nodded. "You need to go to the pharmacy at Phoenix Greater, they have it on file and they'll get it for you if you give them my name."

"By Dr. Wells, I'll remember. They should be open in an hour or so. Now drink your water, then you can tell me about your Grandmother Kasey and Barnabas Collins." Archer stared at her, and Laurie willed herself not to show the shock and dismay she felt.

"Barnabas Collins? What about him?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"I saw your notes, he tried to take your Grandmother from Gene Adams, he was rumored to be a vampire. I want to know the true story. I'm not getting your medicine until you do." As if to emphasize his point, he crossed to an old rocking chair, then sat down.

Suddenly Laurie heard Rick calling to her, faintly in her thoughts. "Laurie, sweetheart, I'm coming as soon as I can. Please hang on."

"Rick, Rick…" she felt like screaming. Instead she sent her thoughts to him, telling him about what Archer was doing.

"Darlin', it's all right. Tell him about Kasey and how she and Gene fought Barnabas….we're looking for you and we'll find you, I promise. ….Barnabas says it's okay." Rick's words brought tears to her eyes.

"Laurie, come on, tell me the story…." Archer started to get angry, then his expression eased as Laurie said, regretting every word. "I will, only know that I am breaking my word."

"Of course, I respect you for this. Your Grandmother is so alive in you when you speak, I feel she'll understand." The older man replied, his expression happy now he was getting what he wanted.

Laurie managed to pull herself up against the headboard, shuddering as a cloud of dust came from the yellowed pillows.

"Rick, hurry…please. I love you." She "called", then sensed her husband's reassurance.

"It was a year after Gene and Kasey were married…" Laurie began, then Archer interrupted her, irritated.

"No, no, Laurie. Tell the story, the way you always do, as Kasey."

She took a deep breath, then began again.

"_It was a month before our first anniversary as I rode into town . On the way to our office, I noticed a large wagon in front of the old Collins house. _

_A disheveled man stood directing two of the local handymen as they unloaded boxes and carried them inside. I stopped to let one of them cross back, and he tipped his hat. "Deputy."_

_At once the stranger looked up, then grinned._

"_I heard there was a woman sheriff in this town, thought they were pulling my leg. I'm glad I was wrong."_

_I smiled. "I'm glad they were wrong too, Mr. …."_

"_Loomis, Fred Loomis. And you're…."_

"_Deputy Adams. You're moving into Silver Rock?" Suddenly Mr. Loomis stopped smiling, then looked around as if afraid._

"_Uh, yeah. Actually, my master, Mr. Collins, is moving. He's inherited the old house."_

As Laurie spoke, the dawn was illuminating the Phoenix skyline. Rick was glad for the sun's light as he and Oscar waited at the airport for his wife's cousin.

Both men were exhausted from the search through public records, which had brought only one lead, a house on the outskirts of Phoenix in a historic district. It was currently in escrow and was being purchased by a management company that had handled James Archer's assets after his incarceration. Ron was waiting for a search warrant then meeting them at the home while Steve fended off the media at A.J.'s home. Only a flare up in his bionic eye had kept him from going after Archer.

"Should be coming out any time now, Rick."

Rick stopped pacing and looked into the worried eyes of Oscar, who had kept him on an even keel during the dark hours before Laurie had reached out to him.

"I know, Dad. She's so upset though', you know how she feels about breaking her word. I know Barnabas will understand, but still….." The older man immediately put a hand on his arm.

"Rick, we'll find her, and she'll know whatever she had to do was necessary to survive. I just wish Ron would hurry up……Rob and A.J. are already around the corner from the property, just in case."

At that moment the gate door opened, and a few passengers straggled through the waiting area.

A moment later Barnabas Collins came out the door, and Rick's jaw dropped.

He looked like his portrait. Exactly like the picture of the "first" Barnabas in the hallway of Collinswood.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick raised his hand in greeting, then noticed Oscar looking at him with a poker face.

"Uh, Dad, he looks like the portrait from Collinwood."

"That's the idea, Rick." Barnabas had evidently caught what he said as he exchanged brief hugs with the two men.

"I'm glad you called me, Oscar. I've had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, is this the same man who kidnapped Laurie before Robin's marriage?"

"The same. James Archer, he helped Laurie when she first started. He went crazy I guess, when she decided to stop writing about her Grandmother and concentrate on other stories." Rick explained how the former book chain owner had gotten out.

Both Barnabas and Oscar went white with fury when Rick told them what Laurie had just relayed to him. "He wants her to be Kasey, guys, I'm afraid what he's going to do to make her ….hell, I'm afraid he's going to kill her." Rick confessed, upset.

"Rick, we're not going to let that happen, I promise you that." Barnabas said in a menacing tone. Turning to Oscar, he added, "If she can make him go to get her medication, you guys can get in and free Laurie, while I take care of this monster. I'll give him the truth about Barnabas Collins."

Rick wanted to laugh. Archer didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.

As the three men left the airport, Rick's transmitter sounded and he turned it on, hoping it was good news.

"Rick, it's Ron. Bad news."

"What happened, Ron, did you get the warrant?" Rick was dumbfounded when the Chief of Police replied, "Yes, but it was useless. Rob and A.J. were casing the place when the okay came down. Laurie and Archer aren't there, the house has been remodeled and there's no sign that Archer's been there. Plus, ." he paused.

Rick waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I just talked to Dr. Allen. Cheryl Minor died in surgery an hour ago. She never regained consciousness."

"Damn it!" Rick swore; he knew they were close to finding Laurie, she was so near……

"Wait a minute, did A.J. check with the management company, is that the only house Archer wanted?" he asked.

A minute later, A.J. came on. "Rick, it's not, he also bought a property near Union Hills….an old frame house that's in bad condition, like no one's lived there in 80 years. It was purchased under the name of Mrs. Katherine C. Archer!"

As Rick and the others absorbed the news, Laurie paused, her throat tired and sore. She had related to Archer how Kasey had found out the heir to Augustus Collins had come to claim his abandoned home, and how it coincided with a mysterious attack on one of the local saloon "girls".

_While I waited for Doc Walters to come by, there was a knock on the office door._

"_Come in."_

_A stranger came in, wearing an English style coat and bearing a cane. This must be Mr. Collins._

"_Sheriff Adams?"_

_I met his eyes, and shivered inside. It was as if he knew me, inside and out._

"_Uh, yes, I'm Deputy Adams. Are you Mr. Collins?"_

"_Yes, Barnabas Collins. At your service." He said, then took my hand in his eerily cold one and kissed it._

"_Thank you, Mr. Collins." At once I felt uncomfortable. Who was this man?_

Laurie related how Kasey accepted an invitation to tea with the mysterious newcomer against her husband's wishes. The visit frighteningly turned into Barnabas Collins attempting to place her under his power, only for his spell to be broken with the efforts of Gene Adams and Doc Walters.

"_I remembered nothing from the time I stood up to leave Collins House, to waking up in our rooms at the boarding house. Gene was next to me, holding my hand. "Easy, sweetheart, it's all right."_

"_Gene, what happened? Did I faint?" I felt weak and disoriented._

"_Yes, Kasey. You came into the office, then told Pat something was wrong, and collapsed. He ran for Doc, then we brought you here. Where were you, we've been searching all night for you." Gene's face was so worried, it made me sorry to have accepted Mr. Collins' invitation._

"_I….I was at Collins House, I had tea with Mr. Collins, it would have been rude, Gene, not to have gone." I added, seeing his disappointed look._

_Suddenly Gene saw something on my shirt. "Kasey, there's blood on your blouse…." Doc pulled down the collar on my shirt, then gasped._

"_Gene, look. She's been bitten by something, like the attack on Phyllis's girl." He quickly opened his bag then cleansed the bite mark with peroxide, causing me to draw a sharp breath. He covered the wound with a bandage as Gene demanded, "Kasey, who did this? Was it Barnabas Collins?" _

_As I opened my mouth, I heard his voice…"You will not tell anyone where you have been, you will not remember my being with you. You belong to me."_

"_I don't know, I …." I looked away from Gene, then his hand turned my head so that my eyes met his._

"_Honey, please. Whatever he did to you, whatever he threatened to do…I'll protect you. I love you, Kasey." _

_My eyes filled with tears, and I held out my hand. Gene gripped it firmly in his. _

"_Gene, I'm so sorry, it was Barnabas ….Barnabas Collins. He said … oh, God…". My throat felt like it was going to close up. Gene reached into his pocket and took out a chain with a cross on it._

"_Miss Phyllis said you were to wear this, now I know why. Here, sweetheart." Now the tears ran down my cheeks as he put the chain around my neck, then took me in his arms and held me close. _

"Don't stop, Laurie. What did this Collins do?" Archer practically bounced in his seat as she heard, stronger then before, Rick's voice.

"Laurie, darlin'. We know where you are. Just keep talking, we'll be there soon."

Heartened, Laurie continued, telling how Kasey remembered Barnabas Collins biting her, then trying to hypnotize her. Somehow she had broken free just as daylight came, and managed to stumble to the sheriff's office. At once Gene ordered Barnabas Collins and his handyman brought in, but when the other deputy and Pat Thomas broke into the house, they found only Fred Loomis, drunk.

Bringing him in, Gene found he was remorseful for what Collins had done to Kasey, but refused to tell where her attacker was. As the day turned into night, Gene himself went looking for Barnabas, then disappeared. Frantic, Kasey demanded answers from Loomis, only for him to cause a distraction and take Pat's gun and escape.

"_I went after Loomis, furious that he had gotten away. I feared what would happen to Gene if Collins knew what I had told Gene. As I met with the other deputies and sent them out in twos, I thought I spotted Loomis heading to the street behind Collins House._

_I ran, calling out to Pat and Higgins to cover the front. I rounded the corner and was surprised to see fog blowing in. I called out "Gene!", then unbelievably, heard his voice._

"_Kasey, I'm over here, hurry!"_

_Relieved beyond words, I ran toward the sound. As I approached the alley behind the house, there he was, my beloved husband. Desperately I yelled, "Gene, I'm coming!" Mistakenly, I didn't wait for the others. _

_As I approached, I saw a curious thing happen. The fog seemed to settle around him, and he held out his arms to me. I reached for him, then was horrified to see his features change, he got taller and thinner, and he turned into Barnabas Collins._

_I started to scream "No!", but he was too fast for me, grabbing me and putting a hand over my mouth. _

"_Sleep!" I heard his voice echo in my mind, and everything went black._

Laurie stopped, her voice aching and scratchy. "May I have a drink of water, my throat hurts."

"Yes, yes." Impatiently Archer held out a glass of water for her to drink, then snatched it away after she had only taken a couple of sips.

"All right, now what happened?" he ordered.

"_When I next opened my eyes, I saw a glow of light around me. Trying to sit up, I found I was tied hand and foot, laying on a cold marble table or…pedestal of some kind. On one side of me was a coffin, open as if to receive someone. Turning away in horror, I was shocked to see Gene, his wrists handcuffed in front of him, stirring on a table next to me._

"_Gene, darling. Wake up, hurry, please!"_

_At once he opened his eyes, as if afraid of what he'd see "Kasey?"_

"_Gene, thank God! Did he hurt you?" I was angry, then he allayed my fears._

"_I'm alright, sweetheart. Let me try to get loose. How did you get here?"_

"_We were searching for you, then I heard you call me. When I came toward you, ….well, it was Barnabas in disguise." I explained, upset. Gene swore, then told me Collins had played the same trick of throwing his voice to sound like Pat, then knocking him out._

"_Kasey, it's going to be okay, I won't let him hurt you." Gene furiously tried to loosen his cuffs, __then succeeded in managing to slip one wrist out. Just then footsteps halted his efforts._

"_I'm glad to see you are awake, Sheriff. That's good, for you can watch Kasey become mine."_

_Barnabas Collins stood at the foot of the table I was on, and somehow I struggled into a sitting position as Gene barked, "You touch her and I'll kill you!" The man only laughed. "How, Sheriff, how can you kill one who has eternal life!" He then turned and gazed at me. I tried to control my emotions._

"_I'll never be yours, Barnabas. I love Gene and nothing you do to me will change that. You might hypnotize me, but you'll never have my love." I told him. Suddenly I realized I was no longer in my shirt and split skirt, but had been dressed in a white gown, like a…wedding dress._

"_Come now, my dear, to save your precious sheriff? That's the cost of your love, if you do not willingly become mine, I'll kill you both, starting with him." Barnabas warned, picking up a large knife from the foot of the table._

"_No! Please don't hurt him!" I begged, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Gene pull something from his pocket._

"_I knew you'd see reason, my dear." Barnabas said. He pointed at the chain on my neck._

"_Take that off, and throw it away, now."_

_I did so, pretending obedience, then Barnabas came towards me. His eyes drew me in, and I was unable to resist. As he put his hands on me, I silently begged him not to take me._

_Abruptly he let out a howl, then let me go, as Gene shoved a crucifix in his face. Instantly he backed away, then Gene knocked him down, sending the big man crashing onto the floor._

_Before Barnabas could get to his feet, Gene went towards him, slugging him, then shoving Collins into his coffin. Slamming down the lid, he jammed the crucifix into the lock, imprisoning him._

"_Gene, you did it!" I let out a deep breath, then fought back tears as Gene untied me, then picked me up and kissed me._

"_We did it, sweetheart. Now I'm going to get you out of here, then I'll be back to finish him once and for all!" Gene told me._

"_No, please leave. He'll never harm you again!" Fred Loomis stood at the top of the basement stairs. _

_Gene shook his head. "Loomis, he's a threat, he doesn't deserve life after what he's done!"_

"_He can't ever get out of that coffin as long as the cross is holding it closed, I swear. Let me take him back to Maine, I promise he'll never be back." The young man pleaded._

_Realizing he was right, plus knowing the questions and uproar that might lead to trouble, I put my hand on Gene's arm._

"_He's right, my love. Leave him to God's mercy, that he might find the peace he's never had."_

_Bowing to my pleas, Rick carried me out of the basement, then behind us a glow covered the house, as it suddenly caught fire. _

_Gene gently put me down, then we stood arm in arm as the horror of what we had faced burned down in front of us. _

Laurie finished her story, then saw the sick satisfaction that Archer had on his face.

"That was great, I knew you had more stories to tell, Laurie. I'll go fetch your medication now, my dear."

He smiled as Laurie replied weakly, "Thank you, James. Then I'll feel better."

The older man stepped forward, holding out her glass of water. "Here, my dear. You must be thirsty."

Taking the glass in her hands, she drank thirstily, then handed it back. At once he seized her by the hair, and drew her face against his for a kiss.

Furious, Laurie turned her face, pushing him away with her bound hands. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Shut up! You will not tell me no!" Archer erupted, slapping her viciously. As she cried out in pain,

he angrily took a scarf from his pocket and stuffed it in her mouth, knotting it behind her head.

"You will learn to love me, Laurie. You are mine. When I come back, I want to hear only yes from you, understand?" He grated, pinning her down on the bed.

Seeing the madness in his eyes, Laurie tearfully nodded. As once he released her.

"That's more like it, my dear. I'll be as quick as I can, then you'll be more like yourself." Archer beamed at her, then left the room and closed the door behind him. A click sounded, and she knew she was locked in. Frantically she yanked at the gag in her mouth, feeling like she was about to choke. After several minutes she was able to pull it off her face, and took several deep breaths.

Fearing Archer's return, Laurie concentrated on reaching her husband. "Rick? He just left, please hurry!"

Rick was on his way to the Union Hills area with Barnabas and Oscar when he felt Laurie's "call".

"Is she alright?" Oscar startled him as he tried to answer her, then Barnabas shook his head.

"I can never get used to your connection with my cousin. It's an amazing gift."

"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't reach her now, it wasn't this strong when we married, but now….wait a minute, is that Archer?" Rick saw a familiar dark van whoosh through a stoplight and head toward their destination.

"Ron, what's the license plate number of the car Archer was driving?" Rick called on his transmitter, then the chief of police verified the vehicle they saw was the same one photographed dumping Cheryl Minor on the highway.

"Hang a left on this street, it'll get us to the house just before Archer does!" Oscar told him, then Rick followed his instructions. A few minutes later they pulled up in back of a run-down old frame, paint peeling and weed-strewn.

"Go ahead and wait for him in the carport, Barnabas, I'll back you up and Rick can go in through the back and Ron…." Oscar signaled on his own transmitter. "Can you and A.J. come in through the side window, looks all broken out to me."

"There in a minute, be careful, guys!" Ron returned, tension evident in his voice.

Rick dropped Oscar and Barnabas off, then parked his truck on the street facing the back of the neighboring houses. Jumping a gate, he got to the back door, then tried the doorknob.

It turned in his hand, then completely came off the door. Startled, Rick managed to catch it before it clattered to the broken concrete steps. He pushed the door open, then froze, looking through the broken windows of what once had been a kitchen, out to the carport.

There was Barnabas, facing a terrified James Archer, pale as a ghost.

"James Archer, I understand you want to know my story?" he thundered.

"Uh, I know …know your story, you're a vampire! But, you can't be here, you're dead." Archer babbled, verging on hysterics.

"If I am here, how can I be dead? You wanted to know me, well, why don't I show you why I am here!" Barnabas came toward the kidnapper, then Rick heard Oscar yell, "He's got a gun! Down!"

Frantically Rick turned to search for his wife, only to find the kitchen door locked. Infuriated, he leveled a hard kick at the door and knocked it down.

Instantly a series of gunshots rang out, then Archer's voice sounded, "I shot you, you should be dead, no!"

Following the sound of footsteps, he raced down a hallway, then heard a cry, "Rick!"

As he barreled through a doorway, Rick saw Laurie struggling helplessly as Archer threw himself onto her. "He can't have you, you're mine!" Archer screamed.

"NO!" Rick yelled, furious. Pulling his weapon, he saw the madman turn with a knife in his hand. Rick fired at the same time another weapon discharged next to him.

The force of the bullets drove Archer off Laurie, sending him crashing to the floor. For a moment there was silence.

"Laurie, Laurie…" Rick shoved his gun into his holster, then rushed to his wife's side. Hurriedly he gathered Laurie into his arms as she sobbed, "Rick."

Behind him Ron holstered his weapon. "Never again." He grated, the fury that drove him subsiding. "Rick, he'll never terrorize anyone again, I'll get the paramedics."

Rick nodded briefly at him as he worked on freeing Laurie.

"Thank God you came.." she wept, as he tore at the tape that held her wrists and ankles fast. Gently rubbing her arms and legs, he held her for several moments, whispering "I love you, Laurie, you're safe."

"I …love you too, my darling. You saved me.. he was horrible…." She cried.

"I know, sweetheart. I won't leave you, Laurie." He reassured her over and over, until her tears stopped.

"He was going to force himself on me, Rick. He said he wanted what only you had had, I tried to fight him off, he was so brutal …" Laurie sniffed, her breath still coming in fits and starts.

"You are so brave, my sweet princess. Never again, I'm not going to let you out of my sight, ever." Rick reassured her, gently kissing her bruised and swollen face.

"I want to go home, my love." Laurie begged, as Rick picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"First I want Rudy to check you out, darlin'." Rick told her, then kissed his wife again.

"All right, anything you want, Rick." Laurie sighed, resting her face against his shoulder as he carried her out of the dilapidated house. As they got outside he said, "We had a lot of help in saving you, sweetheart." She raised her head to see her relieved cousin waiting.

"Laurie." Barnabas said, as he gently took her hand. "I was afraid he had shot you or Rick."

"Barnabas, it was you. I thought he had gone mad, saying you were back and a vampire…." She managed to smile as he said, "You'd be surprised at what a little hair dye and makeup can do, my dear."

Suddenly Rick saw him wince. "Barnabas, we heard the shots, did he hit you?"

"Yes, but Oscar provided me with a little protection." his own smile gleaming in the morning sun as he opened his coat and showed them a Kevlar vest underneath.

Just then A.J. and her father and Ron Johnson joined them, having returned from seeing the body of James Archer sent to the Coroner.

"Laurie, baby, did he hurt you?" Oscar asked worriedly. Laurie met his eyes, then nodded. "He didn't want to hear no, Dad. Then he went…. mad." Laurie managed to blurt.

"The bastard…..when I find out who let him out, …" Rick's voice trailed off as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart." he caught himself from boiling over, and brought her fingers to his lips. "I'm sorry, I'll leave the anger to someone else so I can spend my time with my princess."

Laurie smiled for real as she leaned her face against his. "That's my brave knight."

"We'll take care of things." Ron promised as he and A.J. hugged her. "You're always there when I need you." She told them, beaming.

Oscar stroked her hair. "Time we got you to the hospital, baby. I'll call Cecilia and the kids. Ride with me, Barnabas?"

"Certainly. Laurie, I leave you in good hands." The older man said, squeezing her hand then walking away.

"Thank you, Barnabas." Now it was Rick's turn to feel emotional at what his wife had gone through. As he carried her to the waiting Paramedics, Laurie reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I love you, Rick. It's going to be all right." She murmured, then wiped a tear off his face and kissed him.

"As long as I have you, darlin'." He whispered back, not trusting his voice. He lifted her onto a gurney, then settled himself next to her in the ambulance as they readied her for transport.

As the rescue vehicle took off, A.J. watched it go, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Their nightmare was over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sis, are sure you're okay to do this?"

A.J. watched as Laurie clambered around the shiny new truck, trying to tie a large bow to the roof.

"No….I'm just too clumsy still, A.J.." she admitted, then let him help her down. Perching on a chair behind the barn, she watched as he finished adjusting the ribbon, then stood back to examine their handiwork. Replacing Rick's old truck had been hard, but she had spent every moment that Rick wasn't around calling dealerships and enlisting Towne and Ron to do the footwork.

"It looks great, A.J.. Thank you." She smiled up at him, then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Honey, thank you. You're the one who found the truck, it's perfect." He replied, then kept an arm around her as they cut through the barn. He was worried at her trying to recover too fast from her ordeal. It had only been two weeks since her rescue, but Laurie had spent her recovery trying to surprise Rick with an anniversary dinner and the gift of a new truck.

"I hoped I would be able to find one, I had to wait until…until I felt like I could handle going someplace without Rick holding my hand." Laurie explained ruefully

"You're doing great, Sis. But you need to let us know if things get bad, okay?" he told her, giving her a serious look.

"I will, little brother. Thank you. I just wish Barnabas could have stayed for the party", she sighed, then a familiar voice called.

"Laurie! Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Here, Rick, A.J.'s helping me close up." She answered, as Rick met them outside the barn.

"Thanks, A.J.. This bad girl needs to tell me when she goes outside." He responded, picking Laurie up with a mock glare.

She giggled then planted a kiss on his nose. "Yes, darling. I promise I will."

A.J. laughed. "She's got you spoiled, Rick." He went into the house ahead of them as Rick dropped his scowl. "I love you, angel. I just want to make sure you're safe, okay?"

"Si, mi amor." Laurie kissed him then put her face against his. "I love my worried husband. What would you like for dinner?" she added, snickering at his growling stomach.

"Well, if you're going to speak Spanish at me…." He teased. Setting her down, he took her hand in his.

"Come on, sweetheart, we'll have potluck. A.J. and Linda brought some enchiladas, I'm sure I can whip up some beans and rice."

As he opened the back door for her, Rick thought with a smile that he had the time now to cook, to make them whatever they wanted. He and A.J. could go fishing and riding, taking Laurie and Linda and the kids when they weren't in school. With the mild fall weather, he could see being able to hunt with the Chief and friends into November. 'Course he would miss the challenges of their work, but he'd be busy enough.

And the best thing about retirement was being able to spend the time with Laurie, not worrying about appointments or clients. Going to the spa at the Cultural Center was the best example of this.

He'd been afraid of some "frou-frou" vegetable mask place, but just soaking in the mineral pools with Laurie in his arms was so relaxing. Afterward she'd surprised him by wearing her Rainbird dress, coming to him as he waited in the lobby…Oh, wait until she saw the picture Robin took of them….

As they walked into the kitchen, Rick sniffed suspiciously around the room. "Hmmm, what smells so beefy, if I didn't know better…."

"Surprise! Happy Anniversary!"

Rick's mouth dropped open as the lights of the living room went on, and a host of family and friends stood.

"Laurie?" Rick looked at his wife who was smiling broadly at him.

"Happy Anniversary, Rick!" she said, then giggled as he picked her up and kissed her until she was breathless.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He managed, then put her down as Cecilia shook her finger at them. "You two can do that later, come here, children."

Laughing, husband and wife were swarmed over by Robin and Robbie, and their families, then Oscar and Rudy and several of their friends. Trailing in after everyone was Chief Joseph and Steve and Jaime Austin, then Downtown Brown and Temple brought up the rear.

"All right, where did you all come from?" Rick demanded, threatening to swat A.J. only to have his sister-in-law give him a hug and a kiss instead.

"Ve' have our ways!" he quipped, pretending to hide behind a giggling Robin and Ceci.

"It was Laurie's doing, Rick." Abby Johnson told him, an arm around her friend. "She said why should you have all the fun planning her birthday. Besides…" she lowered her voice. "This is a better way of giving her your anniversary gift, right?"

Rick smirked. "I like the way your mind works, Mrs. Johnson."

Just then Robin let Petey hold a pan and bang on it. "Dinner is served, so come and get it!" she announced, cracking everyone up.

Letting Laurie and Rick back into the kitchen, Rick was delighted to find his daughter's signature chicken, carne asada, shrimp and crab enchiladas and assorted side dishes lined up along their counters.

"Honey, thank you for setting this all up, it looks so delicious." Laurie hugged their daughter, who started to sniff as Rick added, "My bird did a beautiful job, thank you, honey."

"Oh Pop, I love you!" she threw her arms around him, then her mother. "You guys make us so happy, it doesn't seem like 25 years since we became a family!"

"You've given us so much, Pop." Robbie joined them, his eyes brimming with tears. Rick got very choked up at seeing his boy this emotional. "Robbie, you and Robin are the most important part of our love, if it wasn't for you two taking care of your mother, I would have missed out on the best life."

Once the tears and hugs were past, everyone took their plates to the living room and ate until they were stuffed. When Oscar helped carry out the fudge and strawberry cake Robin and Cecilia had baked. Rick decided he might have room for a small piece.

As Laurie handed him a slice, he noticed something glittering on the top.

"Laurie, this had better not be a silver baby….huh?" he stopped, pulling a frosting-covered key out of the

pastry.

"Happy Anniversary, darling." He looked at the key, then his wife's smiling face.

"Sweetheart, what does this open?" he managed, then she gave him her hand.

"Besides my heart,… I want you to come see."

Bemused, Rick let her "pull" him up, then she led him outside, down the back steps and past the barn.

"Go ahead, love, go take a look." She pointed to behind the barn, and peeking around the corner, he was floored to see a brand new red and silver truck, a huge silver bow perched on top of the cab.

As he started towards it, he stopped, then reached for Laurie and took her in his arms. "Thank you, my angel. I love you!"

"I love you too, and so does your family." Now it was her turn to be emotional, then he pulled her with him to the truck and opening the door, gazed at the interior that matched his favorite old truck.

"Darlin', how did you find this, they don't make this kind anymore!" he asked, then A.J. put an arm around him. "Sis never takes no for an answer, I think she and Ron and Oscar and Mom called every auto dealer in Arizona and then some."

"Here's your card, love." Laurie handed him a card with everyone's signature on it who had helped in getting his present.

"Thank you, and I mean that…" Rick cleared his throat. "You've all been so supportive of Laurie and I through the years, we would never have made it without all of our family and friends taking care of us …thank you is all I can say!"

A loud cheer burst from the younger family members, then Ricky raced up to his uncle and said, "Now you and Auntie Laurie can help take my football team to games, cause we got you a camper shell, too!"

"What?" Now it was Laurie's turn to look astonished.

"True, sis!" A.J. laughed. "That's my surprise!"

After the new camper shell was properly presented and mounted, Robbie beckoned everyone back to the party.

When they made it back into the house, a large flat package and three smaller ones rested against the coffee table, as well as two small packages.

Holding Laurie's hand, Rick felt her tremble, then stole a look at her face. Instead of anticipation, there was a look of dread in her eyes. Suddenly Rick knew she had "hit the wall", and he needed to have her let it out.

"Mom." He beckoned his mother over, then whispered to her. "Take her to your room for a moment, I'll say she's cold and wants to change." Cecelia replied.

"Laurie." Rick squeezed her hand and she raised her face, a forced smile on her lips.

"Let me get you into something warmer, angel. Come on." Wordlessly she let him lead her to their bedroom.

As he closed the door, he realized he didn't know what to say, other then to hold her and let her know she was safe.

Turning back to her, Rick walked to their bed, sat down then pulled her into his arms.

The lump in his throat melted as the nightmarish events whirled in his head.

"Oh Rick." Laurie's arms were around him as she saw his tears. They clung together, just holding on. Finally Rick managed to take a breath, then look her in the eyes.

"Laurie, it was all my fault. Why didn't I go see if that Cheryl was telling the truth? I could have stopped Archer!" he began, only for Laurie interrupt him.

"No, oh no, darling.", she choked. "He was going to kill you in front of me. He was standing in back of the reception door with a gun. Dear heart, I prayed you wouldn't come in, I couldn't have taken it……" A weight lifted off Rick. All he would have done is been wounded or killed, and his girl….

"Thank you, God." He whispered, then cuddled her to him. "Angel, it's all right now. I want you to see those pictures, and remember how much fun we had with all our family. Robbie needs to see, too, darlin', that we had a wonderful time doing the sessions with him and Ramona and the children. I don't want him blaming himself anymore"

By the nod of her head against his shoulder, he knew she had seen the worry in their son's eyes.

"We are safe, Laurie. I believe that. We've made it through the twenty five years since you gave me your hand, and I'm not letting go, not ever." He finished his words with a kiss on her neck.

There was silence except for Laurie's soft breath on his face, then she looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"I believe you, and I know I'm safe, because I'm in your arms. Now and forever my love." She kissed him, then he joined his lips to hers.

A hesitant knock on the door made them both groan, and Rick huffed, "Come in!"

Robbie stuck his head in, then smiled as he saw his parents. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, darling. We're coming." Laurie grinned at her son. Turning for a minute, she pulled on a warm sweater over her sleeveless dress as Rick added, "And I'm almost ready for some more cake, Robbie."

"Oh Pop, you're terrible." Robbie laughed, then held out a hand to his mother.

Helping her up, the three of them came out to the sight of their family and loved ones waiting.

"Come on, Grandpa, we want to see you open your presents!" Andy bounced impatiently as Ramona shook her head . "Sorry, Dad, he can hardly wait!" Rick held out his arms and the child happily came and sat in his lap. Not to be outdone, Petey got up from his mother, then plopped himself next to Laurie.

Uncovering the pictures was a moment Rick would never forget. There was a collective "aahhh" when each of the family groups taken with Rick and Laurie were displayed.

Rick could hardly wait for the last picture; as he stood up to unveil it he winked at his children, then heard Laurie whisper to Robin, "what is it, sweet?"

"Oh, ……" The sigh that enveloped the room brought tears to his eyes. It was a picture of him catching Laurie up in his arms. Seeing her that joyful …..Rick turned and drew her to him again.

"Rick, it's so beautiful, thank you darling!" she kissed him.

"You're who's beautiful, Laurie. Happy Anniversary!" He handed her a small box, inside of which was a watch with a face displaying their picture.

"Rick………..Oh, you are the best." Laurie put her arms around him as he whirled her around the room.

"All right, you two. Save it for later, your old dad's thirsty!" Oscar needled.

As everyone laughed, A.J. stood and raised a glass. "To Rick and Laurie, I hope to celebrate at least twenty-five more of these with you! To my favorite brother and sister!"

Watching everyone lift their glasses, Laurie waited a moment, then walked over and plunked a shiny new key in each of the brother's drinks.

"This is another anniversary gift, from Linda and I." she announced, then Linda added, "To both you guys. Much as we love having you home and with us, we wanted you to still have a place for your files and cases.

So……" She went to the room that had been Laurie's office, and opened the door.

To Rick and A.J.'s astonishment, the room housed two of the old file cabinets from their office, as well as Rick's desk and chair and A.J.'s spare desk and chair from San Diego.

"Linny?" A.J. stood up and looked, as Rick put an arm around his wife. "Sweetheart, are you sure?"

"Yes, Rick. You love doing investigative work. This way, you can keep doing projects and still be here, for all of us. A.J., we did the same thing with your home office…look." Laurie handed him a picture showing the same set up, A.J.'s desk from the office with Rick's old desk from their first place.

Both A.J. and Rick looked at each other, then Rick cleared his throat.

"I guess we're still in business, just…"

"Appointment only." A.J. said firmly, then leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Appointment only." Rick echoed, then drew Laurie on to his lap for a kiss.

"Well, now that we've got that settled…." Towne grinned, hoisting his glass.

"Here's to twenty five more anniversaries, and the partnership of Simon, Simon, Simon and Simon!"

Fin


End file.
